1. Field of the Invention
The lightweight versatile base device stabilizes the camera accommidating a variety of lens assemblies and in a range of transporting, hand held and freestanding configurations. The device attaches to the base of a camera and enables grip and quick release of an accessory overall protective cover while allowing the camera to remain with selected ready to shoot control settings for time exposure, close-up or telephoto objectives. The base device in combination with accessory support straps enhances camera protection and stabilization in hanging lens down and in aim and shoot configurations. Unique features of the base member combined with its optional structure members (wedge or leg members) enable elevation and attitude adjustment. Core features also enhance stabilization when interfacing with a tripod head and screw, thus accommodating a camera with longer lens options.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore patents such as 4,545,660, 4,027,318, and 3,704,848 have attempted to solve the problems of stabilizing a camera when used with various acessories such as zoom lens, lens extenders, telephoto lens and close-up lens. All of the above devices, when used outside of studio conditions, have very limited capability of helping the photographer establish camera stability when encountering the wide range of environments, such as sloping surfaces that vary from slippery to very lumpy, and adverse weather.
Pellet bags, bag pods, and pillow pods are light weight, however they provide very limited changes in camera elevation and very limited range of line of sight deviation from the normal.
Blocking up wedges and work holding inclined planes such as patent #4,281,739 #4,135,335 and #3,836,118 were made of heavy or a hard material, or involve elements that limit the on-site selective choice of adjustments in angular relationships between interfacing surfaces.
Molded resilient parts such as wedges and rubber tips have been used in prior art. However, the molded resilient material provided slip resistance on only modest angles of inclination.
Rain covers and storm hoods have been made for hand held cameras. However there has been a longstanding unsolved need for a device that would enable protection of a camera when supported hands free in lens down attitude and when in horizontal line of sight attitude.